


heart in two

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-War, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: She doesn’t know why she’s in love.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	heart in two

It takes one day, sitting together in the turtleduck pond before she realizes,  _ oh. _

She doesn’t know what to do now. A few days have passed since then. 

“I need your help,” he tells her, his topknot sloppy, his eyes frazzled. Immediately, she stands up.

“What do you need?”

They walk to the pond, the place where it all started. He’s carrying a few papers in his hand. She can’t tell whether she resents it here or loves it.

“What do you think of these colors for the wedding?” he asks.

She smiles painfully. “I think Mai would love them.”


End file.
